De Fragee Prutto
by timelucked
Summary: "The Frog Prince"    Even human, it seems his tongue is still frog-like. One-shot.


"Ah…chee…dan-zah?" A young woman poured over her notes, brow furrowed above focused eyes, full lips puckered. Her ears pricked as she heard a sharp sigh of aggravation.

"Faldi Faldonzo, Tiana, I've said this a hundred times!" the accented voice came out an exasperated huff. He tapped his finger on the paper impatiently. "It is pronounced, Ah-_shee_-danza! The 'ch' is a silent 'sh' in Maldonian." He faltered at her glare she shot his way, wincing almost comically. "But, I mean hey, Maldonian – is…is a difficult language, no?" he nuzzled his nose into her neck reassuringly. "Besides, not everyone has a knack for languages as I do. Just look at how good my English is!" he bragged pompously, hiding the flash of his arrogant grin against her neck.

The man teasingly began to nip at the supple flesh there, grazing his teeth along her mocha skin. His nearly blended in, the deep russet contorting until the difference between chestnut and tan skin was no longer visible.

"Your English is good, I'll give you that. But it definitely ain't the bees knees." She whispered his name tauntingly against his ear, craning to make contact with his lobe. "_Na_-veen."

The prince pulled his head back in outrage and feigned hurt.

"Tiana!" he placed a splayed hand to his heart, face contorted in faux pain. "That hurts…right here." He patted the spot above his left ribcage with his palm.

She shook her head. "Oh, hush up and help me learn your stupid language." She chided playfully, sticking her tongue at his frown. His language was _not_ stupid!

But he was more distracted by the pink thing directed at him. Naveen smirked, a toying twist of his lips and faster than she could blink, his tongue was flat against hers. He waggled his brows as her eyes flew open in chock. Tiana reared back and pulled a face, distorting in horror.

"_Ew, _Na_veen_!" she shrieked, cupping a hand across her mouth.

"Ah," he expelled a breath wistfully. "Just like old times." He noted her disgusted face and winked.

She shook her head out again, blurring the image of her husband at the edges. "Ew, ewewewewew! We are not _frogs_ anymore! Aw, blegh!" she put a hand to the throat he had been nibbling on earlier as if choking.

"Oh come now," his lips pursed to the side at her display. "I do not understand the problem. How is it different from when my tongue is in your mouth? You seem to enjoy it then."

It was true. She did have an affinity for his tongue; the way he expertly moved it around inside her, lovely and writhing like a Maldonian snake (they were apparently quite loving and the least venomous vipers in the Kingdom) The two always fought for dominance and ended up pulling away with flushed laughter and glistening eyes. She loved the spark she always saw in his hazel eyes, that glimmer of love and lust dancing in swirling patterns.

Her mouth formed a thin line, difficult with the thickness of her lips. "It, it!" she blew air from between her lips in frustration, sounding like the rutter to a steamboat or a backed up Model T. A loop of hair curling across her forehead flying up gently. "It just is."

He looked up in thought for a moment, but as soon as she saw the seductive smirk tug the right corner of his lip up into a lopsided grin she knew she was done for.

"Why not have a little experiment?"

She loved his accent. It showed how diverse and multi-cultural the nation was/ his voice lilted like a Frenchman's, rolled his r's and extended his i's and e's like a Spaniard, and he had the color of an Indian, smooth and creamy like chocolate-stirred milk. Some ignorant people might even make the mistake of thinking he a colored man. Though he was, it was not in the same way as herself. And his _hair_ – oh, his hair! It was thick and smooth and wonderful. And completely European. She loved running her fingers through the soft wavy locks. And she did. His gentle eyes closed as her fingers danced across his head, massaging his scalp and bringing his forehead to rest on hers. Her fingers knotted in the raven mass as she kissed the corner of his smug and contented mouth. He moaned.

"Achidonza…"

Her hands dropped from his hair and draped across the broad expanse of his shoulders, deepening the kiss she moved to full contact with his lips. His arm slithered around her, pulling her by her bottom closer to him on the bench. His fingers kneaded her backside, devouring the feel of the firm yet soft mounds. She bit his lip and sensually sucked on it. He groaned and leaned his weight more against hers, forcing her back slowly against the wooden seat. Naveen's weight atop her was neither crushing nor burdening, but a comfort. He shifted, moving one hand to cup the base of her skull and the other felt its way to the small of her back. Her small figure easily fit, but his six-foot-something height doubled the length of the stool.

He made do. Bringing his knee up between her legs, eliciting a sweet moan from her covered lips, he settled himself better (propped up by his elbows) His hand touched her cheek in feather light caresses.

"Me beauty." he breathed against her lips, plunging deeper into the kiss.

"_My_ beauty."

He stopped short.

Sagging his head so they were cheek-to-cheek, Naveen breathed out a laugh.

"Are you criticizing my English?"

"You critisizin' _my_ Maldonian?"

He scoffed, pleased with her challenging tone, mirrored in her eyes. He placed a tender kiss upon her irked mouth.

"No."

"Good." She brought him back down into her sultry smile, throwing her arm across the back of his neck.

"Mmm, I love you, Tiana."

She lifted herself up for a moment, peering subtlety at the notes that were left abandoned on the table.

"Amoremedonza – me, me fragee prutto."

His chuckled bubbled against her lip, lodging his tongue deeper with the press of his laughter.

He sincerely _was_ the "Frog Prince"

**A/N:**

**Key Point Numero Uno: "Amoremedonza" is just a nonsensical word I made up. Yay fake-Maldonian! Creative license, what would I do without you? I combined "Amore" with "donza" because that seems to be a favored ending in the 'language'**

**Dos: "Me" is pronounced "Mi" not, "Meh." …just to clarify.**

**Tres: For those who don't know, at the beginning scene, Naveen exclaims that the servants read the Frog Prince story to him when he was a boy. He says "De Fragee Prutto" which is where _that_ is from.**

**Haha, Disney, you wily old fox. I had to google "Maldonian" just to make sure it wasn't a real place with an authentic language. Silly, silly.**

**And another point I wanted to state aloud (though I doubt anyone actually _reads_ Author's Notes; but, throughout the movie, it really frustrated me (sort of) with the switch in languages Naveen has. At moments he sounded French, at others he sounded Portugese, Indian, Spanish, and Italian. Even Japanese, at certain words! And trust me, I'd know all these. Call me a language savant, if you will, because I am. I know Bruno Campos must be Portugese – Brazilian in the least. So the accent is from there. But just… yeah. Slight irking on my part that the accent kept switching. I LOVED IT. But just…a bit aggravating at times :P**

**So…that's about it? Read and Review!**


End file.
